Hermandad
by Breen Martinez
Summary: :OneShot: -Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que no cambiaran –Hablo Inu llevando una mano a su plateada cabellera -¿No lo crees Izayoi?-Definitivamente –Apoyo mientras los veía. Bueno, tan siquiera a la pareja Tashio le quedaba un consuelo: "Ellos podrían siempre estar peleando, pero si se tratara de algo grave siempre saldría a flote su hermandad" Pésimo summary:c ¡Pasad y leed!


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni __el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los tomo prestados para esta humilde historia:3_

_TODOS HUMANOS._

**Hermandad**

_-"No pueden estar siempre peleándose, son hermanos" _Las palabras de Izayoi rondaban la cabeza del peli-plata mayor. ¿Hermanos? Se preguntaba, en ese mismo momento volteo su cabeza para observar a su 'hermano' Inuyasha, pero su mirada no fue la más amigable. Lo cierto era que si se parecían: El cabello plateado, sus ojos ámbares, ¡Pero nada más eso! De comportamiento eran diferentes y de mentalidad más.

"_¿Hermanos?" _Se pregunto al verlo, luego volteo su cabeza y vio a Su padre _"Medios hermanos" _Y con este último pensamiento, se dirigió a su habitación, ¿Qué le pasaba? Simplemente no quería aceptar el tipo de vida que tenía en ese momento.

* * *

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! –Le recrimino Izayoi a su marido –Inu, tú dijiste que no habría problemas, pero ¡Míralos! Se comportan como enemigos, ¡No como hermanos! –Ella estaba claramente exaltada

-Izayoi, dales tiempo…

-¡No! ¡No más tiempo! –Lo interrumpió al momento que empezaba a caminar por la enorme sala, observando el jardín -¡Esto tiene que terminar!

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –El señor Tashio trato de no sonar preocupado, pero fue inevitable.

Conocía –Para bien o para mal –A su esposa, si algo planeaba, lo iba a lograr, después de todo se trataba de la convivencia de los _niños _Tashio. Por el momento quería decirle que él tomaría la situación, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, además tanto como Sesshomaru como Inuyasha merecían una lección de **Hermandad. **Y era completamente cierto; Eran hermanos, más no _enemigos._

Ambos tendría que aprender ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarles que Izayoi? Inu No Tashio se resigno, bueno… Después de todo, sus hijos no estarían en malas manos. Solo esperaba que ella no fuera muy c_ruel _con los niños, además, ¿Qué podría inventar?

-¡Lo tengo! –Grito la Señora Tashio, sacando a su cónyuge de sus pensamientos. Él simplemente la observo, venía de aquí para allá, buscando ¿Algo? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Izayoi… -Quería preguntarle algo, pero ella se detuvo enfrente de él

-Bien Inu, tengo unas reglas para ti: **primera **_tienes PROHIBIDO meterte en mí plan ¿Te queda claro? __**Segunda: **__No importa qué situación use, ¡Tú no intervengas! __**Tercero: **__De no resultar mi plan ¡Tú! Tendrás que hacerte cargo de ese par. ¿Estamos? _

Inu observo dudoso la mano que su esposa le tendía y lentamente la tomo, sellando así un **trato.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

_Cuando todo está en calma: Hay que temer. _Fue lo primero que pensó el señor Tashio al despertarse y escuchar que todo estaba en completa calma. ¿Qué había hecho Izayoi? ¿Acaso los había atado a una silla y les había puesto cinta en los labios? No.

Izayoi era incapaz.

Bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado y en silencio, esperando por obra de algún Dios, no fuera lo que él estaba pensando. Se asomo por la cocina: Todo era paz, la sala, el estudio, el patio, el jardín ¡Todo! ¿Dónde estaban? Resignado de no encontrar ni a su esposa ni a sus hijos, salió afuera, y al abrir la puerta se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida:

¡Sesshomaru e Inuyasha cruzando la calle, los dos juntos! ¡Tomados de a mano! Su hijo mayor estaba de algún modo **protegiendo **a su hermano. Miro a Izayoi, que estaba al lado de él, mirando también a sus hijos, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando ambos peli-platas llegaron al lado de Izayoi está enseguida abrazo a Inuyasha. Inu No Tashio se quedo sorprendió, pero sobre todo intrigado: ¿Qué tanto había pasado en unos pequeños minutos?

Una vez la peli-negra dejo de abrazar a su hijo, le dirigió una mirada a su esposo.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Inu un tanto desesperado por no saber que tanto había pasado entre sus hijos

A la mente de Izayoi vino el pequeño a_ccidente _que estuvo a punto de sufrir su hijo.

_Los tres habían decidido ir a comprar un helado –Sesshomaru, fue forzado por su 'madrastra'- En un intento, un tanto desesperado de que ambos peli-plata convivieran armónicamente sin casi matarse –O hacer el intento, claro- _

_Pero al ver el carro de helado parado enfrente, Inuyasha se soltó de la mano de su madre, -Al ver que no venía ningún carro –Y salió corriendo hacia él, pero lo que no contaban ninguno de los tres es que un carro apareciera, corriendo rápidamente, pero para empezar ¿Quién manejaría a esa velocidad a las 9 de la mañana? _

_El menor de los Tashio estaba tan sorprendió que lo único que hizo fue quedarse parado ahí, esperando un impacto, que nunca llego._

_Solamente sintió como fue empujado, hacia otro lado. Sesshomaru, su hermano lo había empujado y había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas daban al otro lado de la calle. Salvando así, a su hermano._

_¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Ni él mismo lo podía explicar. Pero a su mente volvieron las palabras de Izayoi "__**Hermandad**__ ¡Compórtense como hermanos!" ¿Entonces, eso era hermandad? No lo sabía y no le interesaba. Él no era un héroe y nunca lo sería, pero tampoco era el villano. ¡No dejaría que su hermano perdiera su vida en manos de un conductor!_

_El ambarino mayor miro a su medio hermano, Inuyasha estaba asustado y miro a su hermano._

_-Gracias, Sesshomaru_

_-Cachorro –Pronunció para su hermano, así le decía tanto como para molestarlo como para decirle así que era 'su hermano menor'_

_Pero está vez Inuyasha no se molesto e inflo sus mejillas como era común, no. Simplemente rió dejando ver sus dientes_

_-Vamos –Hablo de nuevo Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, ayudo a su hermano menor a levantarse y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba Izayoi, el helado ya no importaba._

Después de pensar todo eso claramente, la señora Tashio decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse callada y no decir nada

-No es nada –Finalmente contesto a su esposo -¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? –Propuso para todos en general.

Finalmente asintieron, dirigiéndose así al comedor. ¿Quién iba a decir que en un pequeño accidente eso pasaría? Todo era impredecible, pero al menos ambos peli-plata ahora sabían el significado de hermandad.

**Fin.**

-Dámelo, es mío –Hablo Inuyasha jalando la espada de juguete _Tessaiga _

-Es mío Cachorro –Sesshomaru trato de quitarle aquella espada pero su hermano pequeño ponía mucha resistencia

-Bueno, supongo que hay cosas que no cambiaran –Hablo Inu llevando una mano a su plateada cabellera -¿No lo crees Izayoi?

-Definitivamente –Apoyo mientras los veía.

Bueno, tan siquiera a la pareja Tashio le quedaba un consuelo: _"Ellos podrían siempre estar peleando, pero si se tratara de algo grave siempre saldría a flote su __**hermandad**__"_

**El Fin.**

* * *

_¡Hola! Estuve viendo unas fotos y encontré una (La foto del Fic) Y dije: Aww ¡Tengo que hacer un OneShot de algo así de Dulce (?)! Y he estado bloqueada últimamente. Mi musa se ha revelado, pero hoy se presto para esto C:_

_Acepto todo tipo de Reviews, desde buenos y malos._

_Gracias por tomarse este tiempo en leer y espero que les haya gustado. Sí lo había eliminado xD _

_¿Me regalas un Review? Gracias._


End file.
